Sommernacht
by Bakura-Moon
Summary: Was tut man, wenn man feststellen muss, dass man seinen kleinen Bruder weit mehr liebt, als es gut und richtig wäre? Und wenn die Fantasien, die ebenso süß, wie verboten sind, beileibe nicht Träume einer lauen Sommernacht bleiben? Als wäre das nicht schon genug, muss Seto Kaiba kurz darauf feststellen, dass dies längst nicht sein einziges Problem ist.
1. Chapter 1

_Kein Grund zur Sorge. Es ist alles in Ordnung. _

_In Ordnung? Wieso wohl sagen wir das so? _

_Weil wir eine Ordnung brauchen, um so zu leben, wie wir es tun und es ganz offenbar für richtig halten? Um zu überleben, glücklich zu sein? _

_Glücklich sein, was heißt das schon. _

_Des einen Freud ist des anderen Leid, das sagen sie doch immer. _

_Aber sagen sie nicht auch, dass der Eine sich nicht freuen kann, wenn es dem Anderen, neben ihm, schlecht geht. _

_Wie also passt das zusammen? _

_Eine Ordnung, eine Struktur. _

_Wir alle brauchen sie, um zu überleben. Wer wüsste das besser, als ich? _

_Und doch bin es gerade in diesen Tagen, Wochen, eigentlich bereits seit fast einem Monat, bin es gerade ich, der auf dem besten Wege ist, das alles, all diese so unfassbar wichtig gewordenen und scheinbar nicht zu entbehrenden Ideale mit einem Achselzucken über Bord zu werfen. _

_Ordnung, Struktur, ein Plan, nach dem alles aufgebaut ist und der vorschreibt, wie alles zu laufen hat, damit das System funktioniert. _

_Ob nun in einem Verein, einem Firmenapparat, einer Schule, in sonst irgendeiner, wie auch immer gearteten Organisation – das Prinzip ist immer dasselbe. _

_Festgeschriebene Regeln bestimmen den Ablauf, jeder einzelne mitwirkende Mensch stellt ein Zahnrädchen des großen Apparates dar, der die Maschine am Laufen hält. Jeder von ihnen ist dafür verantwortlich, dass das System bestehen bleibt, dass alles in Ordnung ist. _

_Wehe dem, der es wagt, aus der Reihe zu tanzen. _

_Der den Mut und gleichermaßen die Dummheit besitzt, sich alldem entgegenzustellen, offenkundig ein Tabu zu brechen. _

_Tabu. So nennt man die Auslöser von Systemfehlern im System Gesellschaft. Die je nach Art und abhängig davon, an welchen Stellen sie auftreten, entweder nur für kurze, schnell zu überbrückende Störfälle sorgen. Oder aber mit verheerenden und weitreichenden Folgen einhergehen. _

_Schwerwiegende Ausfälle, die riesige, teilweise nicht mehr zu verschließende Löcher in das angeblich doch so stabile und sichere Netz reißen, das sich unsere Gesellschaft nennt. _

_Was geschieht, wenn jemand ein Tabu bricht?_

_Was geschieht, wenn das jemand tut, der in aller Öffentlichkeit steht, den alle sehen? _

_Und woher kommt es eigentlich, wer macht diese Regeln? _

_Haben sie eigentlich einen Sinn? Geht es nur darum, Menschen zu traktieren, die von ihrer Gesinnung oder von was auch immer her anders sind, als der große Rest? Oder ist das, was wir uns manchmal im Geheimen wünschen, wonach wir uns sehnen, wovon ich schon seit so vielen Wochen jede Nacht träume, tatsächlich ethisch nicht vertretbar? _

_Das Einzige, was ich weiß, ist, dass es paradox ist, dass gerade ich, als derjenige, dem Strukturen, Regeln und Ordnung stets das Allerheiligste auf der Welt waren, nunmehr dabei ist, diese scheinbar so selbstverständliche Ordnung über den Haufen zu werfen. _

_Und das Einzige, das mir etwas ausmacht, ist, dass es mir nichts ausmacht. Dass ich die Träume genieße, die mich jede Nacht gefangen nehmen, sofern ich es tatsächlich einmal schaffe, zu schlafen. _

_Die mich umhüllen, sobald ich die Augen schließe und denen ich mich bereitwillig hingebe, wie ich es scheinbar bei sonst nichts auf der Welt tun würde. _

_Dass ich mir nichts dabei denke, dass es mein kleiner Bruder ist, der sich während dieser Träume lustvoll unter mir windet. Der mir sanft ins Ohr stöhnt, während ich behutsam seinen Hals küsse, ihn leicht hinein beiße, gerade so, dass es nicht wehtut. _

_Dessen nackter und verschwitzter Oberkörper sich unter meinem aufbäumt, während ich mich in ihm versenke, wieder und wieder. Und der mich unter immer lauter werdendem Stöhnen bittet, ihn härter zu nehmen, schneller, mehr… nur zu gerne komme ich seinem Wunsch nach. _

_Und jedes Mal, kurz bevor wir beide Erlösung finden, fallen die Bilder jäh in sich zusammen und ich schrecke hoch. Sitze kerzengerade in meinem Bett, weit aufgerissene blaue Augen starren an die gegenüberliegende Wand und ich frage mich, was mit mir nicht stimmt. _

_Während ich gleichsam jedes Mal aufs Neue ein weiteres, kleines Stück unserer brüchigen, wohlgepflegten Ordnung über mir und über uns allen zusammenstürzen fühle. _

„Morgen, Seto!", rief die gutgelaunte, helle, wenn auch leicht kratzige Jungenstimme durch den Vorraum der Villa, an die direkt die große Wohnküche mit Esszimmer anschloss.

Seto ließ die Zeitung sinken und sah erfreut auf.

„Guten Morgen, Mokuba", erwiderte er mit leichtem Lächeln, „Wie kommt es, dass du schon so früh wach bist heute?"

Es gerade kurz nach neun Uhr an diesem Samstagvormittag im Spätsommer. Der Himmel war wolkenlos und nach einem geradezu beeindruckenden Sonnenaufgang brachen sich die gelb-orangefarbenen Strahlen nun in sämtlichen der großen Fenster der Villa und durchfluteten mit ihrem Licht majestätisch jeden ihrer Räume.

Es war warm draußen und würde wohl auch noch wärmer werden im Laufe des Tages. Mokuba lief, wie immer, auf Socken durch das Haus, trug dazu eine ausgewaschene Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt, das im minimal zu weit war. Und das Seto bei näherem Hinsehen als sein eigenes erkannte – eines, das man besser nicht bei neunzig Grad hätte waschen sollen.

Es war nicht der Rede wert. Seto hatte die Haushälterin ermahnt, ihr dann jedoch zugestanden, dass Irrtümer nun einmal auftreten konnten. Schlussendlich war es doch nicht mehr gewesen, als ein einfaches T-Shirt, das jederzeit ersetzt werden konnte.

„Mensch, Seto! Hast du das wohl vergessen?", erwiderte Mokuba vorwurfsvoll, während er sogleich auf einen der Küchenstühle sprang und nach Milch und Kakaopulver griff, die beide bereits auf dem Tisch bereitstanden.

„Was hab ich vergessen?", bohrte Seto nach, faltete die Zeitung zusammen und griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse.

„Jetzt tu doch nicht so! Wir gehen heute alle in den Freizeitpark. Und du" – mit herausfordernden Augen, die sichtbar keinen Widerspruch duldeten, sah er seinen Bruder an – „du hast versprochen, mitzukommen! Und das weißt du ganz bestimmt noch, jetzt tu nicht so!"

Seto unterdrückte ein Seufzen und leerte seine Kaffeetasse in einem Zug. Beobachtete dabei, wie sich Mokuba unbeirrt reichlich Kakaopulver in seine eigene Tasse schaufelte.

„Selbstverständlich, gerade jetzt fällt's mir wieder ein", gab er leise murmelnd, durch zusammengebissene Zähne zurück, machte sich nicht die geringste Mühe, den beißenden Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Wir alle, das bedeutet, wir beide zusammen mit Gartenzwerg Muto und seiner Kindergartentruppe, verstehe ich das richtig?", fügte er noch an, ehe Mokuba ihn zurechtweisen konnte. Dieser jedoch hatte sich überraschend wenig von der Reaktion seines Bruders beeindrucken lassen. Unerschrocken und spitzbübisch grinste er Seto an.

„Tristan hat keine Zeit, falls es dich beruhigt. Und Tea hat ne Sommererkältung, sie ist also auch nicht dabei. Dafür bringt Joey seine kleine Schwester mit, die besucht ihn zurzeit."

Seto lachte unfroh auf. „Na herrlich, das ist ein Tausch von Pest gegen Cholera. Aber was soll's, die kleine Wheeler ist zwar auch nicht gerade die hellste Kerze am Baum, aber sie ist immerhin weit weniger nervig."

Er seufzte abermals.

„Also schön, versprochen ist versprochen. Aber du verstehst hoffentlich, dass ich nicht allzu lange dabei bleiben kann. Wenn du dafür noch länger möchtest, ist das kein Problem. Du musst mir dann aber sagen, ob einer deiner Freunde dich nachhause bringen kann, ansonsten sage ich Roland bescheid."

Mokuba nickte fröhlich, während er begann, genüsslich den in beunruhigendem Maße dickflüssigen Inhalt seiner Tasse zu trinken und derweil mit der freien Hand nach dem Brötchenkorb griff, um ein Croissant herauszufischen.

Dann sah er Seto an, der in der Zwischenzeit geschwiegen hatte. Studierte eingehend das scharf geschnittene Gesicht, die hohen Wangenknochen, die dichten braunen Haare, deren zu langer Pony ihm immer ein wenig in die Stirn fiel, die oft so unergründlichen, eisig blauen Augen.

Seine Miene wurde ernst.

„Hey, Seto", setzte Mokuba an und sein großer Bruder, der den Umschwung in der hellen Stimme des nun gerade erst dreizehn Jahre alt gewordenen Jungen sogleich bemerkt hatte, erwiderte aufmerksam den Blick.

„Ja, was gibt es, kleiner Bruder?", wollte er wissen und Mokuba senkte ein Stück den Kopf.

„Ich… na ja, ich weiß, dass du mir zuliebe mitgehst. Aber weißt du,… mich würde es unglaublich freuen, wenn du trotzdem tatsächlich ein bisschen Spaß haben könntest. Ich meine, tagtäglich nur die Arbeit an deinem Schreibtisch, die Sorgen um die Firma, wenn mal wieder irgendwas nicht läuft oder irgendeiner deiner Geschäftspartner dir aufs Dach steigt… das muss dich doch auch irgendwann fertig machen. Das hat dich schon mehr als einmal fertiggemacht, Seto, das wissen wir doch beide."

Seto spürte ein hohles Gefühl im Magen, als er automatisch nickte. Ja, das wussten sie beide. Und die Ereignisse, die sie beide, jedoch besonders Seto selbst, das mit erbarmungsloser Brutalität hatten erkennen lassen, waren keine schönen gewesen.

Ungern erinnerte sich Seto an die kahlen, ehemals weiß gestrichenen Wände der Notaufnahme, von denen bereits der Putz abgebröckelt und der graue Schimmel nur zu deutlich hervorgetreten war. An das Piepen der Geräte, an die sämtliche Patienten, die allesamt dem Tod näher gewesen waren, als dem Leben, angeschlossen waren. An die Schmerzen in seinem Magen und den Schlauch in seinem Hals.

Er hatte nicht sterben wollen an diesem Tag. Konnte sich überhaupt an keinen einzigen Zeitpunkt seines Lebens erinnern, an dem das jemals sein Wunsch gewesen wäre.

Es war ihm schlichtweg alles zuviel geworden. Er hatte den Druck, dem er sich selbst ausgesetzt hatte, unterschätzt – ebenso, wie die zu hohe Dosis der Beruhigungstabletten.

Hastig schob Seto den trüben Gedanken beiseite. Diese Erinnerung gehörte nicht hierher, genauso wenig, wie Vorwürfe oder Zurechtweisungen das jetzt taten.

„Mokuba, das ist wirklich lieb gemeint von dir und ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen, dass du dir derart viele Gedanken um mich machst. Du brauchst dir aber keine Sorgen zu machen, ich quäle mich nicht für dich dorthin, falls du das denkst."

Ernst, tief und voll klang seine Stimme. Und so angenehm, dass sie Mokuba umfing, wie eine weiche Decke, in die er sich nur allzu gerne jederzeit einkuscheln wollte.

„Das weiß ich doch, Seto", versicherte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln, durch das sein Blick dennoch nichts von seiner Ernsthaftigkeit und Entschlossenheit einbüßte, „Und wenn, dann hätte ich auch kein schlechtes Gewissen, da bin ich ganz ehrlich. Schließlich sagst du selbst immer, dass alles die eigene Entscheidung ist, also ist es auch deine. Ich denk mir nur… ich frag mich, warum musst du immer alles so ernst nehmen? Ich mein, das heißt nicht umsonst ‚Freizeitpark'. Weil man da drin seine Freizeit genießt, weil man da hingeht, um einfach eine schöne Zeit zu haben."

Seto spürte selbst, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung wandte er sich zur Seite, sodass seine Beine in Richtung der Küchentür wiesen. Er breitete die Arme aus und sah Mokuba einladend an.

„Na, komm mal her."

Darum ließ sich Mokuba selbstredend nicht zweimal bitten. Mit einem fröhlichen Quieken, das noch immer so sehr an das kleine, sorglose Kind von damals erinnerte, sprang er auf und flitzte in Windeseile um den Tisch herum, seine schwarze Mähne flog wie ein langer, dichter Vorhang hinter ihm her. Kaum, dass er es sich auf Setos Schoß bequem gemacht hatte, schloss dieser seine langen, starken, wenn auch viel zu dünnen Arme um ihn und drückte ihn sanft gegen seine Brust.

„Weißt du", begann er sanft und Mokuba konnte nicht umhin, daran zu denken, wie ungewöhnlich es war, dass die Stimme seines Bruders so leise war. Sodass es kaum möglich war, ihn zu verstehen, wenn man nicht gerade direkt neben ihm stand.

„Weißt du, kleiner Bruder, du hast mit allem recht, was du sagst. Das Problem ist…" - er seufzte - „Das Problem ist, dass ich mir selbst nicht sicher bin, ob ich das überhaupt noch kann. Einfach eine schöne Zeit haben. Ob ich es denn jemals konnte. Denn auch das ist fraglich. Unsere Probleme begannen schon sehr früh. Und an alles, was davor liegt, besitze ich nur vage Erinnerungen.

Wir haben soviel miteinander durchgemacht und ich bin nicht nur froh, dass wir noch jede Herausforderung bewältigt haben, ich bin auch ungemein stolz auf uns. Und doch. Seit Battle City hatte ich viel Zeit, nachzudenken und mir ist bewusst geworden, dass ich es auch gar nicht anders kenne, als mit dir an meiner Seite zu kämpfen. Und immer nur zu kämpfen. Einfach nur eine sogenannte ‚Freizeit' genießen – ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."

„Hm", machte Mokuba mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn, „Vielleicht kannst du es irgendwann wieder."

Er sah auf. „Ich weiß noch, dass ich während Battle City zu dir gesagt habe, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist. Dass du dich noch ändern kannst. Das hab ich ernst gemeint und das hast du auch gemerkt, ich hab's dir angesehen. Ich bin ganz sicher, dass man das wieder lernen kann, sollte man es wirklich im Moment nicht mehr können. Vielleicht woanders, vielleicht nicht unbedingt in einem Freizeitpark. Ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber ich bin ganz sicher, dass es geht, Seto. Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Ich bin sicher, es ist nichts zu spät."

Seto ließ einen leisen, behaglichen Laut hören, als Mokuba sich wieder enger an ihn kuschelte und noch eine Weile saßen sie so da, ohne, dass einer der beiden ein Wort sagte.

Dann jedoch hob Mokuba den Kopf und Seto öffnete die Arme, um seinen kleinen Bruder vorsichtig von seinen Beinen herunter gleiten zu lassen. Mit flinken Schritten kehrte Mokuba auf seinen Platz zurück und während sie begannen, die Einzelheiten des heutigen Tages zu besprechen, was noch zu tun, wer noch anzurufen sei, wann sie losfahren wollten, frühstückten sie in Ruhe zu Ende.

Bis Mokuba verkündete: „Ich sag dann mal Yugi und Joey bescheid, Joey übernachtet ja dieses Wochenende bei Yugi. Die geben's dann an alle anderen weiter."

„In Ordnung", erwiderte Seto sogleich und griff nach einem Stapel Briefe, die neben der Zeitung lagen und die er sich, bevor sie heute aufbrachen, noch ansehen wollte.

„Ich komme nach, sobald ich hier fertig bin", verkündete und hielt die Briefe in die Höhe, Mokuba nickte verstehend und grinste ein wenig.

„Alles klar."

Und während Seto, den Stapel Briefe noch immer in der Hand, seinem kleinen Bruder hinterher sah, wie dieser eiligen Schrittes zur Tür hinausflitzte, erneut seine langen Haare hinter ihm herwehten, seufzte er leise, kaum hörbar. Und dachte bei sich:

‚Und eigentlich ist das doch nicht das, was das wirkliche Problem darstellt. Da das alles, was ich gerade gesagt habe, zwar wahr ist. Es aber doch im Grunde weniger als nichts zur Sache tut. Da ich mit dir, kleiner Bruder Mokuba, überallhin gehen würde, ob nun in einen Freizeitpark, auf eine einsame Insel, in den Urwald, ganz gleich. Und ich ihm nicht sagen kann, warum, ich niemandem sagen kann, warum. Weil der Grund nun mal nicht der ist, dass wir beide Brüder sind oder dass wir jahrelang gemeinsam gegen Windmühlen gekämpft haben.

Ich bin ein toter Mann, wenn es irgendjemand erfährt, allein schon die Ahnung einer Unstimmigkeit kann einen Skandal auslösen, wenn sie es darauf anlegen. Aber darum geht es nicht. Denn ich kann ein Geheimnis für mich bewahren.

Vielmehr geht es um Mokuba. Und darum, wie sicher er überhaupt noch ist in meiner Gegenwart.'


	2. Chapter 2

„Hey, Leute! Da seid ihr ja!"

Fröhlich winkten Yugi und Joey vom Eingang des gerade vor wenigen Monaten neu erbauten Kaiba-Lands in der Nachbarstadt Laito, den beiden herannahenden Kaiba-Brüdern zu. Joeys kleine Schwester Serenity, die sich dicht an ihn gedrängt hatte, während er seinerseits einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte, lächelte schüchtern.

Auch sie begrüßte Seto und Mokuba höflich, sobald diese vor ihnen standen und fügte dann mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu: „Ist das nicht ein wenig seltsam, dass ihr euren eigenen Freizeitpark besucht?"

So wenig Seto auch ansonsten von der kleinen Serenity Wheeler hielt, er musste zugeben, dass die Frage berechtigt war. Mokuba indessen gab ein verstehendes Lächeln zurück und antwortete: „Na ja, schließlich müssen auch wir ja hin und wieder mal nach dem Rechten sehen, oder. Außerdem, wenn wir die Parks schon gebaut haben, wer sagt dann, dass wir uns nicht darin amüsieren dürfen?"

Dagegen wusste nun ihrerseits Serenity nichts mehr zu sagen und die kleine Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg zum Kartenschalter.

Mokuba bestand darauf, dass auch er und sein Bruder den vollen Eintrittspreis bezahlten und akzeptierte lediglich die Vergünstigung, die er bekam, da er noch nicht vierzehn Jahre alt war und deshalb in der Preisliste noch als Kind zählte.

Erst, als sie alle im Begriff waren, sich auf den Weg zu machen, schien ihm das, was ihn zuvor schon einigermaßen verwundert hatte, erst richtig aufzufallen. Und nicht nur nachdenklich, sondern schon beinahe herausfordernd blickte er Yugi an und fragte:

„Sagt mal, wo ist eigentlich Ryou? Ich dachte, er kommt auch mit, hatte er keine Zeit oder was war los?"

Yugi und Joey sahen sich einigermaßen ratlos an, Serenity zuckte die Schultern mit den Blick eines weitgehend Außenstehenden, der seine Hände in Unschuld wäscht. Schließlich wagte es Joey, das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Verdammter Mist, ich glaub, den haben wir gar nicht gefragt, ob er mitkommen will."

Schuldbewusst senkte er die braunen Augen, sich wohl darauf besinnend, was das in Bezug auf ihre angebliche Freundschaft mit ihrem Mitschüler Ryou bedeutete. Und doch nicht darauf vorbereitet, wie Mokuba ihn im nächsten Moment anfuhr.

„Na super, ihr seid ja tolle Freunde! Da braucht ihr euch auch nicht wundern, wenn es Ryou immer so schlecht geht und er in der Schule immer so traurig guckt, worüber ihr euch ja dauernd wundert. Ist doch klar, wenn sich niemand um ihn kümmert!"

Hastig hob Joey abwehrend beide Hände, ganz so, als versuchte er vergeblich, einen entgegenkommenden LKW aufzuhalten.

„Hey, ganz ruhig, jetzt komm mal wieder auf den Teppich! Schließlich hättest du ja auch…"

„Ja, hätte ich! Allerdings bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass ihr, als seine sogenannten Freunde, das schon machen würdet!", schoss Mokuba zornig zurück – und verstummte sogleich, als er Setos schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte.

„So, jetzt beruhigen wir uns alle erst einmal wieder", wies die volle, sonore und ungeheuer respekteinflößende Stimme die erhitzten Gemüter zurecht.

„Erst einmal wird es doch wohl möglich sein, dass ihr euren Freund Ryou, wenn gerade du, Mokuba, ihn unbedingt dabei haben willst, jetzt anruft und ihn fragt, ob er nicht nachkommen möchte. Ich denke, er wird in der Lage sein, sich in die S-Bahn nach Laito zu setzen und den Weg hierher zu finden. Gerade aus dem Grund, dass die Planer für das hiesige Kaiba-Land ja wirklich eingehend dafür gesorgt haben, dass alles gut ausgeschildert ist. Und abgesehen davon, aus welchem Grund genau macht es dich eigentlich so wütend, dass dieser Ryou nicht dabei ist?"

Seto nahm sich viel Zeit, die Reaktion seines Bruders auf seine Frage genau zu studieren. Wie dieser sich reflexartig abwandte, ganz so, als wollte er verhindern, dass irgendjemand die Regungen seiner Gesichtszüge war. Das fast trotzige Schulterzucken und all die anderen Anstrengungen, beleidigt zu wirken, die, zumindest in Setos Augen, der seinen kleinen Bruder doch nun schon so lange kannte, grandios fehl schlugen.

Schließlich das leichte Erröten seiner etwas blassen, unglaublich zarten Wangen, die Seto so gerne streichelte.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. ‚Was denn', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, ‚Habe ich dich erwischt, kleiner Bruder?'

Mit dem Verstand dachte er daran und wünschte sich, es wäre so, wie er es nun vermutete. Und fühlte gleichsam, wie sich alles andere in ihm, was auch nur wenig tiefer saß, als der Kopf, ebendiesen Gedanken mit aller Macht widersetzte. Mit heftigem, geradezu loderndem Zorn dagegen protestierte und das doch nur in dem Wissen, dass es einzig und allein darum ging, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass es doch das war, was er im Moment am wenigsten wollte.

Wheelers Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, er riss seinen Blick von Mokuba los und sah geradewegs in zwei halb schuldbewusste, halb ärgerliche bernsteinbraune Augen.

„Ja, Mann, das hat ja auch keiner böse gemeint… Ich hab nur seine Nummer nicht."

Und in diesem Augenblick schaltete sich endlich Yugi ein, der hastig in seiner Hosentasche zu kramen begann.

„Ich aber", erwiderte er, ehe er bereits das flache Mobiltelefon in der linken Hand hielt und mit dem Zeigefinger der Rechten eilig begann, auf dem großen Touchscreen herumzufahren.

„Es tut mir auch verdammt leid, ich hätte schließlich auch daran denken können…"

Mit einem Mal schoss Mokuba vor, hob, wie in einem Reflex die Hand, als wolle er Yugi das Handy entreißen. Und hielt dann so abrupt mitten in der Bewegung inne, als befürchtete er, erneut bei irgendetwas Verbotenem ertappt zu werden.

„Hallo, Ryou?", sprach Yugi gegen das Display, kurz, nachdem er sich das Mobiltelefon ans Ohr gehalten hatte.

„Was? Nein, ich bin's, Yugi." Er lächelte kurz und nickte in Richtung Mokuba.

„Aber er steht gerade vor mir, ich kann ihn dir gleich geben. … Was? Nein, keine Angst, alles in Ordnung. Ich wollte dich was anderes fragen, es ist nämlich so, dass… ach so, du hättest sowieso keine Zeit gehabt? Na, dann bin ich ja beruhigt… ja, das stimmt schon, aber wir hätten wenigstens… ja. Ja, es tut uns sehr leid, Ryou, wirklich. Es ist nicht so, dass du uns nicht wichtig wärst. Das kommt nicht wieder vor, versprochen. … Nein, Ryou, jetzt tu bitte nicht so, das ist schlimm. Und das wird nicht wieder passieren, in Ordnung? … Gut, dann mach's gut derweil. Viel Erfolg noch mit dem Aufsatz, ja."

Ein kleines Lächeln von Yugi, das ebenso in seiner Stimme und somit sicherlich gut durch die Funkleitung zu hören war. Und das keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass sein guter Wunsch ernst gemeint war.

„Okay", fügte er schließlich noch hinzu und machte einen Schritt vorwärts, „Gut, dann mach's gut, ich geb' dir Mokuba. Tschüs!"

„Hier, für dich", meinte Yugi mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln, als er das Handy weiterreichte und Mokuba diesmal dunkelrot anlief, als er sich gleich darauf so schnell, wie nur möglich, in Richtung des linker Hand des Eingangs aufgebauten Kuriboh-Karussells verdrückte.

Joey grinste breit von einem Ohr zum anderen und stieß Yugi mit sanfter Gewalt mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen.

„Wow, so ist das also." Und mit einem Augenzwinkern fügte er hinzu: „Na, was meinst du? Ich wette, da geht was."

Serenity, in ihrer, für sie üblichen, naiven Art, erkundigte sich sogleich: „Wie meint ihr das? Denkt ihr wohl, Mokuba ist in Ryou verliebt, meint ihr, das könnte sein?"

Yugi lächelte wissend und sagte, in Richtung der Gruppe gewandt: „Zumindest würde es gut passen. Ich weiß nicht, was ihr findet. Aber ich denke, die beiden würden wirklich ein schönes Paar abgeben."

Eine Antwort, die Joey und Serenity offenbar zufrieden stimmte, sie lächelten beide erwartungsfroh.

Seto indessen schwieg zu alldem. Etwas abseits der drei anderen und von ihnen kaum beachtet, beobachtete er sie alle sehr genau, studierte ihre Blicke, ihre Worte, die Gesten untereinander – ganz besonders, wie sie über Mokuba sprachen.

Mokuba, der nicht hier war in diesem Moment. Der, wenn auch nur für wenige Sekunden, eine Lücke bildete während eines Zeitraums, in dem er doch eigentlich exakt an diesen Ort gehört hätte.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten? War es vielleicht etwas Belangloses, hatte Mokuba nur irgendeine Frage an seinen Mitschüler, die zu stellen ihn vor jedem anderen peinlich gewesen wäre? Seto ertappte sich dabei, dass er es ihm noch nicht einmal übel genommen hätte. Womöglich brachte es sogar eine gewisse Erleichterung mit sich, seinem kleinen Bruder, der langsam aber sicher zum Teenager und zum Mann heranreifte, gewisse Fragen nicht beantworten zu müssen.

Nicht, dass er keine Antworten gewusst hätte. Er sah sich nur selbst schlichtweg nicht in der Position, der Richtige für derlei zu sein.

Oder lag er am Ende richtig mit seiner Vermutung? Einer Annahme, die doch nur aufgekommen war, weil sein Bruder mit einem Mal so ungewöhnlich aufbrausend geworden war. Gefühlsausbrüche waren bei Mokuba zwar nichts Ungewöhnliches, doch folgten sie alle einerseits einem bestimmten Muster und hatten andererseits stets einen erklärbaren Hintergrund. Um den Seto auch meist bereits wusste, bis es überhaupt zum Ausbruch kam.

In diesem Fall war das nicht so. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Yugi", hörte er sich sagen und seine Stimme klang schärfer, als beabsichtigt. Erschrocken fuhr Yugi herum, riss den Kopf in die Höhe, um dem um so vieles größeren Seto in die Augen blicken zu können. Er rang sichtlich mit sich um Beherrschung, trotzdem glich sein Ausdruck zweifelsohne dem des berühmten Rehs im Scheinwerferlicht.

„Was hat dieser Ryou gerade eben gesagt, wie kam es, dass er ausgerechnet mit Mokuba sprechen wollte?"

Wheeler konnte es selbstverständlich nicht lassen, sich einzumischen. Fast spöttisch verdrehte er die Augen, während er Setos Blick erwiderte.

„Mann, Alter, hast du nicht zugehört? Der ist in deinen Bruder verschossen, das ist doch klar, wie Kloßbrühe…"

„Wheeler."

Es war weniger der harsche Tonfall, der diesem einen Wort so ungeheuer viel Gewicht gab, wie es wohl kaum jemand anders vermocht hätte, sondern vielmehr der eiskalte, fast mörderische Blick aus den kalten, blauen Augen, der Joey augenblicklich zum Schweigen brachte.

„Ich habe mit Yugi gesprochen, nicht mit dir."

„Na ja, viel hat er nicht gesagt", beeilte Yugi sich dann, zu antworten und trat dabei einigermaßen ratlos von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Er hat auf jeden Fall erwartet, dass Mokuba ihn anruft. Wir haben gegenseitig Nummern ausgetauscht, aber er hat nicht aufs Display gesehen, deswegen hat er erst gedacht, es ist Mokuba. Na ja und dann meinte er, er wundert sich eigentlich, dass dein Bruder sich noch nicht bei ihm gemeldet hat, denn er hätte doch angeblich so etwas Wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen…"

Seto wiegte bedächtig den Kopf, schwieg eine Weile, um Yugis Worte abzuwägen.

„Etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen, ja. Worum geht es denn dabei?"

„Das hat Ryou nicht gesagt…", begann Yugi und unterbrach sich dann abrupt selbst. „Warum fragst du Mokuba nicht selbst? Ihr beide habt doch normalerweise keine Geheimnisse voreinander."

Wenngleich Seto es sich ungern eingestehen mochte, doch das war ein berechtigter Einwand. Und noch dazu einer, der ihn nur allzu sehr und allzu unsanft auf sein eigentliches Problem zurückwarf.

Ryou und Mokuba ineinander verliebt. Ja, es wäre die einfachste Lösung. Die Lösung schlechtweg für das Problem, dass sie beide bekommen würden, würde er, Seto, nicht an sich halten können…

Was war, wenn er unrecht hatte? Wenn es um etwas ganz anderes ging?

Es wäre das Schlimmste.

Es wäre das Beste.

Und so stand Seto erneut, starr und fest auf beiden Beinen, während er seine Muskeln zittern spürte.

Sauber und geradlinig denkend mit dem Kopf, während alles andere darunter erbittert gegen ebendiesen rebellierte.

„So, jetzt ist es besser", wisperte Mokuba aufgeregt in das Mobiltelefon, sich währenddessen hastig umsehend, ob auch wirklich keiner aus der Clique ihm gefolgt war und gleichsam hoffend, dass Ryou ihn trotz seines gedämpften Tonfalls verstehen konnte.

„Hier sollten sie mich eigentlich nicht hören können."

Ryou lachte herzlich.

„Hey, Moki-chan, sag doch gleich, dass du nicht reden kannst, dann hätten wir das doch wann anders besprochen. Das tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich heute nicht kann…"

„Darum geht's doch gar nicht!", fuhr Mokuba hastig dazwischen, „Hausaufgabe ist Hausaufgabe, da kann man nichts machen. Ich mein…", er brach ab und senkte, mitten unter all den Leuten, die ihn nicht erkannten und, beladen mit Pommes und Zuckerwatte, scheinbar gleichgültig an ihm vorbeischlenderten, bedrückt den Kopf.

Völlig die Tatsache vergessend, dass Ryou das durch das Telefon selbstverständlich nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich mein, ich hätt' mich schon gefreut, wenn du da gewesen wärst, dann hätten wir…"

Wieder ein Lächeln von Ryou, das hörbar durch die Funkleitung drang.

„Dann hätten wir über das gewisse Thema reden können, meinst du."

Dass Mokuba daraufhin schwieg, sagte mehr, als tausend wohlgewählte Worte es gekonnt hätten.

Als Ryou diesmal lachte, hatte seine Stimme einen schelmischen, fast schadenfrohen Unterton. Der sie auch weiterhin begleitete, als er hinzusetzte:

„Pass auf, Moki-chan, die Sache ist ganz einfach. Inzest ist böse und ihr müsst alle beide ins Gefängnis, obwohl noch nie einer von euch beiden den jeweils anderen angefasst…"

„Ryou!", kreischte Mokuba auf – und konnte förmlich vor sich sehen, wie Ryou das Telefon in diesem Moment reflexartig einige Zentimeter von sich weg hielt. Schon im nächsten Augenblick tat es ihm leid.

„Entschuldige", sprach er, deutlich leiser, in sein Handy, „Aber, wenn das jemand hört…"

„Wer soll das denn hören?", entgegnete Ryou sogleich und nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt.

„Tut mir ja auch leid, wenn ich da gerade unsensibel war. Der Grund dafür ist einfach der, dass ich es vollkommen lachhaft finde, was die Gesellschaft daraus für ein Drama macht. Was ist denn bitte das Problem beim Inzest? Dass sich ungünstige Erbanlagen leichter weitervererben können und die Gefahr höher ist, Kinder zu zeugen, die irgendwelche Gendefekte davontragen. Und nun, was passiert wohl, wenn zwei Brüder ein solches Verhältnis haben? Wie hoch ist da wohl die Chance, dass sie irgendwann Kinder miteinander bekommen?"

Kaum zu überhören, wie sich während der letzten Worte der Sarkasmus beinahe mit jeder Silbe gesteigert hatte. Gegen Ende hatte Mokuba selbst grinsen müssen. Doch sogleich wurde er wieder ernst, als er erwiderte: „Ich weiß auch nicht, vielleicht ist das alles ja doch nur so eine ‚Phase', wie sie es immer nennen, weißt du. Oder es ist einfach nur irgendwie… Bewunderung? Weil mein Bruder für mich in der Kindheit immer mein Held war und so weiter? Komm schon, du hast doch Sozialwissenschaften als Wahlfach, du kennst dich mit so was doch aus."

Ryous Stimme war unerwartet ernst, als er antwortete:

„Nur, dass ich im Moment dieses Fach in der Schule habe und ein bisschen was über das menschliche Verhalten und das Miteinander unter den Menschen lerne, heißt nicht, dass ich plötzlich Experte in alldem bin. Auch ich kann mir nur meine Gedanken machen und Vermutungen anstellen, ob sie dann richtig sind, das weiß keiner."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, während derer kaum zu überhören war, dass er nachdachte.

„Pass auf, Moki-chan", sagte er schließlich, sehr ruhig und sehr bedächtig, „Du hast gesagt, du findest deinen Bruder sexy. Das und nicht mehr. So ist es doch, oder?"

Betreten nickte Mokuba, nicht bedenkend, dass Ryou es nicht sehen konnte. Erst, als er das abwartende Schweigen seines Gesprächspartners registrierte, erwiderte er:

„Ja, ja genauso ist es."

Und spürte dabei erneut den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals. Der sich bereits zu Anfang des Gesprächs dort gebildet hatte und sich nun mit quälendem Nachdruck dort bemerkbar machte.

„Das muss doch überhaupt gar nichts heißen. Sieh mal, du fängst jetzt langsam an, dich für das alles zu interessieren, dich auch selbst zu entdecken und das alles. Du hast dich ja schon mal selber…"

„Ryou", fuhr Mokuba erneut dazwischen und spürte das Blut hinter seinen Wangen pochen, „Sei mir nicht böse, aber darüber will ich jetzt gerade wirklich nicht reden!"

„Schon gut", meinte Ryou beschwichtigend, „Das versteh ich doch. Wie auch immer, du hast ja selbst schon gesagt, dass du dich anscheinend für Männer interessierst – ist doch großartig, wenn du das jetzt schon so genau weißt. Auch, wenn du ja weißt, dass sich das noch ändern kann, aber ist jetzt erstmal egal. Was ich sagen will, ist, du siehst dir die Männer, die in deiner Umgebung auftauchen, jetzt natürlich doch sehr genau an. Und wiegst ab, welche dir gefallen, welche eher nicht, wer dein Typ ist und so weiter. Na ja und dein Bruder ist zwar dein Bruder, aber, er ist nun mal auch einfach ein Mann. Ist doch klar, dass du dir da auch ihn genauer ansiehst und wenn er eben zu denjenigen gehört, die ganz offensichtlich dein Typ sind, dann ist es doch kein Wunder, dass du auch bei ihm denkst: Hm, sexy. Sieht nicht schlecht aus, wirklich nicht schlecht. Oder, was immer du dir dabei gerade denkst, das geht mich ja wirklich nichts an."

Ryou lachte, fröhlich und unbeschwert. Kein Vergleich zu der Zeit während Battle City. Zu der es so oft schlichtweg gewirkt hatte, als erläge der zumeist schüchterne, weißhaarige junge Duellant mit den schönen, rehbraunen Augen, doch nur wieder und wieder seinen Stimmungsschwankungen und psychischen Verirrungen.

Bis sich irgendwann herausgestellt hatte, dass es auch in ihm, in seinem Inneren, seinem Bewusstsein oder Seele, wie immer man das auch nennen mochte, einen Zweiten gab. Der sich seiner bemächtigte, der jedoch, ganz anders, als bei Yugi und seinem Alter Ego, keineswegs an einer Zusammenarbeit interessiert war. Stattdessen rigoros seinen Willen durchsetzte und Ryous Körper für seine Zwecke nutzte.

Mokuba war unglaublich froh, dass der Pharao es geschafft hatte, diesen bösen Geist, diesen ‚Bakura', der Ryou stets beherrscht hatte, in das Schattenreich zu verbannen. Sodass auch Ryou endlich wieder die Möglichkeit hatte, so unbeschwert zu lachen, wie er es jetzt tat.

Augenblicklich brachten diese Gedanken ihn zurück zu dem, was sein Mitschüler, der ihm in der Zwischenzeit ein guter Freund geworden war, zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Seto sei für ihn eben nicht mehr nur sein Bruder. Sondern in dem Augenblick, in dem er dabei war, seinen ‚bevorzugten Typ Mann' zu ergründen – unglaublich, wie absurd sich das anhörte – sei dieser eben auch nichts anderes, als einer von all diesen Männern, die Mokuba interessant fand.

Eine Erklärung zumindest. Eine, die einfach schien, fast zu einfach, als dass sie tatsächlich bedingungslos zutreffen konnte. Dennoch eine, die Mokuba nur zu gerne geglaubt hätte.

„Hör zu, Moki-chan, hast du denn morgen auch noch Zeit?", erkundigte sich Ryou in diesem Moment und Mokuba sammelte hastig seine Gedanken, um in das Gespräch zurückzufinden.

„Was? Ja, ja, hab ich", stammelte er und Ryou erwiderte: „Alles klar, dann lass uns doch für morgen ein Treffen ausmachen, bei dem wir dann noch mal in Ruhe über alles reden können. Ich glaube, du musst auch langsam zu deinen Freunden zurück, die machen sich wahrscheinlich inzwischen Sorgen, was denn los ist."

Daran hatte Mokuba nun überhaupt nicht gedacht und während ihm noch ein heftiger, blitzartiger Schreck in die Glieder fuhr, riss er den Kopf herum, um so schnell als nur möglich, die Umgebung nach einem aus der Gruppe abzusuchen, der ihm gefolgt sein könnte. Yugi, Joey, Serenity, alles halb so wild. Doch Seto… oh nein, bitte, jetzt nicht Seto!

Doch er hatte Glück, keiner der Anderen war in nächster Nähe zu sehen. Und als Mokuba seine dunkelblauen Augen ein Stück hob, erkannte er, dass sein Bruder und seine Freunde noch immer dort standen, wo er sie kurzerhand zurückgelassen hatte und sie nun auf ihn warteten. Einzig Joey schien in der Zwischenzeit einen Abstecher zu einem der zahlreichen Süßigkeiten-Stände gemacht zu haben, denn er hielt einen langen Stiel in der Hand, der von einem gigantischen Berg aus weißer Zuckerwatte umgeben war.

„Da hast du wohl recht, ich geh besser wieder zurück, sonst schöpfen die noch Verdacht."

Ob der sorgenvollen Stimme seines guten Freundes musste Ryou erneut lachen und Mokuba ertappte sich dabei, wie er für einen Moment dachte: ‚Du hast es gut.'

„Mach das, Moki-chan und dann reden wir morgen weiter. Schreibst du mir noch, wann du kommen willst? Ich hab den ganzen Tag Zeit, mir ist das egal."

„Äh… ja, okay", brachte Mokuba nur hölzern hervor, woran sich Ryou jedoch nicht im Geringsten störte.

„Alles klar. Gut, dann sei mir nicht böse, aber ich muss hier auch weitermachen. Sonst wird dieser verdammte Aufsatz über Jugendkriminalität nie fertig!"

Sie legten auf und Mokuba rannte regelrecht zu seinen Freunden und zu Seto zurück. Während sein Bruder ihn misstrauisch und mit sichtlich fragendem Blick beäugte, schienen die restlichen drei sich tatsächlich lediglich zu freuen, dass er wieder zurück war.

Einigermaßen schuldbewusst drückte Mokuba Yugi das von seinem Handschweiß noch leicht feuchte Mobiltelefon in die Hand.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange damit telefoniert hab, Yugi", murmelte er zerknirscht, „Wegen dem Geld, meine ich."

Doch Yugi winkte lächelnd ab, während er das Handy einsteckte.

„Das macht nichts, ich hab ne Flatrate." Und dann mit einem munteren Lächeln an seine Freunde gewandt: „Also, was wollen wir zuerst fahren?"

Während er beobachtete, dass Seto der kleinen Gruppe in einem, wie er sagen würde, gemäßigten Abstand folgte, bemühte sich Mokuba, so dicht, wie möglich, bei den anderen zu bleiben und sich dabei ebenso wenig etwas anmerken zu lassen.

Nur nicht umdrehen, nur nicht zurücksehen… Unabwendbar spürte er die misstrauisch fragenden blauen Augen seines Bruders auf sich.

Seto, was denkst du?

Was denkst du von mir?

Seto, hast du etwas gemerkt?

Immer darauf bedacht, nichts durchdringen zu lassen.

„Das ist doch ganz normal, kein Grund zur Sorge. Es ist doch völlig in Ordnung…"

Mokuba zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. Er hatte Ryou nicht alles gesagt.


End file.
